


For the Grimm (Mammon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Camera, F/M, Fingering, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Mammon decides to record his time with MC
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	For the Grimm (Mammon x F!Reader)

You never realized how fun sex would be until you got with Mammon. For someone who brags so much about himself and never pulls through, this is one thing he can have total bragging rights over because not only does he leave you screaming and full, but also thoroughly satisfied. The guy had magic hands, you swore on it, and a magic tongue too. Don’t even start on his cock; it’s perfect and makes you feel full and pleasured without being overwhelming. Honestly, he’s just really good at taking care of you and you only hoped to be just as satisfying to him, although he never truly complained. If anything, he thought you guys didn’t do it enough, and even then you’d think you did it way above average, which is good! You loved your healthy sex life and all of which is brought to you. 

“Sit in my lap, babe.” Oh you knew what that meant. You smirked at him, chuckling slightly as you joined him on the bed, crawling toward him slowly before turning around and wiggling your ass in his face. Predictably, his hands came forward to squeeze those nice buns before grabbing your hips and plopping you down in his lap, letting his arms wrap around your waist, “ya doing things to me, (Y/N).” oh you knew. He could never keep his hands off of you and honestly it was kind of cute. It made you feel loved and wanted, feelings you haven’t felt in so long and rarely with anyone. His soft kisses, but strong hold on you both physically and mentally, made you happy and feel safe. It made you feel at home. “Hm… I do? Tell me more…” You wiggled back against him, feeling his dick spring to life against your ass, which made you giggle a little; he was almost too easy. 

A whine escaped him although he tried to quickly cover it up by turning your head toward his for a passionate kiss. His lips moved against yours slowly, his tongue caressing over yours ever so gently while his hand was holding the back of your neck to keep you close. “I can’t get enough of ya…” you hummed in agreement, sucking on his tongue a little before kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. His hands travelled all over your body, rubbing up your thighs and pushing your breasts together, playing with them a bit, “I want to pleasure you… (Y/N)...” your name fell off his lips in a soft grunt, moving your head back to meet your lips with his, “will ya let me?” Goodness, yes, why wouldn’t you? You practically scurried to get your pants unbuttoned and pushed down to your ankles, bringing your legs apart in a butterfly sitting position. “Please… Mammon…” 

He grinned behind you, bucking his hips up a bit so you could feel how hard he was. “I’m just as ready for ya…” His hand dipped down, feeling over your panties and pushing on where your clit should be, rolling the little bundle of nerves between his fingers slowly, “M-Mammon…” you breathed out a moan, letting your head fall back against his shoulder, “I want to record this.” Normally, his words would’ve caught you off guard but you simply nodded, not caring much in this specific moment, “do it… just get me off..” That’s an okay, right? He pulled out his D.D.D., quickly putting his camera on and holding it over your shoulder while kissing down your neck, “thanks, babe… I’ll be sure to use it…” 

His fingers left your clit for a moment, dipping into your panties instead to trail along your wet folds, “yer just as eager as me…” he licked over your neck, letting out a chuckle that tickled your now wet skin, making you clench around nothing. “I want to see… just how eager ya are…” He ripped through your panties, yanking hard, not really caring about them. “Open up, flower…” You spread your legs out, sliding down on him as he spread your folds, making sure to get a good look of it on his camera before he moved it down to get a close up of his fingers working. They were slick now with your juices, sliding in between your lips and up to your clit, rolling it slowly. 

You moaned out, closing your eyes in pleasure and letting your hips roll against his hand. Your entrance clenched around nothing with every roll and Mammon made sure to get a nice close up of that, groaning quietly at the sight, “look at you opening up for me…” you nodded weakly against him, feeling his middle digit move down to enter you, slowly pumping in and out. “Mammon… I… please just fuck me…” as tempting as that sounds, he can’t. Not until he makes you cum from this, “soon, babe…” his finger picked up inside of you before he added a second, spreading your hole and moving the camera a bit closer to see inside, groaning again when he sees the slickness of your walls, trying to clench, trying to suck in anything they could. 

“Damn… that’s hot..” his hips bucked back against your ass again while his fingers pumped fast inside of you, pulling out to watch your cunt beg for more on screen, slowly closing before tightening around nothing again. He took in a sharp breath, biting down on your neck gently to keep himself in check. “ I can’t wait for that tight little cunt… to swallow me up….” “Please.. Do it… now..” You were desperate for him at this point, although the stimulation that returned back to your clit did give you enough pleasure to hold over. This time, his fingers moved faster over the bundle of nerves and you found yourself arching your back against him, groaning loudly. Your hips bucked up in need, your hand gripping onto his forearms as you nodded, “t-there… close….” 

He kept the speed, placing kisses back along your neck as he tried to push you over the edge, pressing down on your clit a bit as he rolled his fingers, “M-Mammon…!” you moaned out his name, feeling your orgasm rush through you, his fingers still stimulation your clit. He zoomed in again, getting a nice shot of your shaking legs and clenching cunt as his fingers worked on you. A smirk crossed his features while he helped you through your orgasm, making sure to get every last bit of it on his camera before turning it off and turning you around in his lap, kissing you deeply. 

“That was damn hot, babe.. Fuck… ya got me really hard, now…” his lips found yours again, hungrily this time. His hands moved down to grip your legs and turn you around so you’re facing him in his lap, wrapping them around his waist. You could feel his hard on through his pants, rubbing between your slick folds and against your still sensitive clit, making you whimper, “M-Mammon….”

“Don’t worry… The Great Mammon’s gonna take real good care of ya now….” 


End file.
